k_projectfandomcom-20200223-history
Mikoto Suoh
Homura |occupation = King |base of operations = HOMRA |status = Imprisoned |relatives = |aura = Red |weapon = |manga debut = Chapter 1 |anime debut = Episode 1 |seiyu = Kenjirō Tsuda }} is the Red King and leader of the most feared group in Shizume City, Homura. Appearance Mikoto is a tall, muscular man with red hair and amber eyes. His red hair is kept short, ruffled, and spiked, with two strands of hair near the opposite sides of his head falling over his face, as well as distinct sideburns. Mikoto possesses light creases under his eyes. Mikoto wears a black, leather jacket with a fur collar and a white V-neck underneath. He wears dark blue, denim jeans held up by a simple brown belt, with a silver chain attached from the belt to his back pocket, additionally with black shoes to top off the rest of his outfit. Mikoto wears other jewelry pieces with his clothes, primarily silver: a silver ring, and a star-shaped necklace. He also have a piecing on his left ear. Personality Mikoto is a quiet man who says very little, even to his own subordinates. He is very calm, rarely being irritated or annoyed, and even when his mood changes Mikoto still maintains his composure. Mikoto is an avid smoker, often holding a cigarette and a lighter in each hand. History Mikoto was introduced to Shōhei Akagi, whom he recognized as the "brat" who wanted to join Homura. He extends his arm to the young man, but before he can shake it, Mikoto reveals his fiery Aura. Noticing Shōhei's sudden hesitation, he states that they will have to shake hands in order for him to join. Shōhei finds the will to do so and his insignia appears on his arm. Mikoto welcomes him to Homura.K Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 13-18 Several days later, Mikoto is informed of Shōhei's plan to rescue a childhood friend by Anna.K Manga: Chapter 1, Page 43 Bearing the thought in mind, he gathers the rest of Homura to the warehouse in which they are in, preparing to fight the Rakshasa drug dealers inside. He states to a surprised yet also grievously injured Shōhei that he was out for a walk. Mikoto then adds that overusing one's power does not benefit the person in the end. One of the Rakshasa men fires bullets at Mikoto but he easily destroys them with his Aura. He then says not to leave behind any ashes.K Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 23-27 Late in February, Mikoto went out to play baseball with the others of Homura. He went up to bat and managed to swung a home run.K Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 3-4 While out, Chitose went to bat, and ended up swinging the ball toward a woman, who was coincidentally looking for him. When he had fled the area because of her, Mikoto went to give him a call, asking if he needed him to save Chitose. He was declined, however, leaving Mikoto solemn.K Manga: Chapter 3, Page 13 Chitose's problem was eventually resolved by the end of the day. Mikoto would go out to have a smoke, thinking to himself about how power caused him loneliness. He was approached by Totsuka and denied sharing any thoughts.K Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 35-36 Almost two months later, when Kōsuke brought a person, named Eric Sutr, to headquarters from the rain, Mikoto walked down the stairs to meet him, but ended up startling the young man.K Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 8-9 After some time in the Clan's headquarters, Eric walked to Mikoto's room while he was sleeping, reaching out for his neck. Mikoto was abruptly woken and he attacked in self-defense, burning part of the building. As Eric fled, Mikoto warned Totsuka to be aware of the non-member's murderous intent.K Manga Chapter 4, 25-30 Izumo was later brought to see Mikoto's damages to the building. Mikoto explained himself that he was in a daze and quietly apologized for his actions.K Manga: Chapter 4, Page 32 Mikoto later overheard Totsuka on the phone talking to Izumo. After the call was over, he got up to leave, telling Izumo that numbers won't matter when he's out to face the gang Hikawa. He approached their gang quietly and left them unharmed. Mikoto returned to the bar afterwards to confront Eric. Mikoto studied Eric briefly before lighting his right hand with his Aura, then pressing it against Eric's face. He leaves behind no marks, except for the rising Homura insignia on Eric's shoulder. When asked why he did such a thing, Mikoto merely stated that he felt weak from looking at Eric. He then reminded Totsuka that he was in charge of taking care of newcomers.K Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 14-26 A year and a half later, with Totsuka seemingly gone, Mikoto has a smoke alone.K Manga: Chapter 5, Page 32 Plot Mikoto guides the rest of Homura across Shizume City to confront an infamous gang residing in one of the hotel suites. The group splits up after a certain amount of time, leaving Mikoto with Anna. Once the others have completed the operation, Mikoto and Anna head to the hotel suite; there, Izumo comments on how early the former is. Once the whole group learns that their main target does not know the person they're after, Mikoto and the others leave. They head towards the lobby, stopped only on the second floor, having been confronted by SCEPTER4. Mikoto says to "burn them" before dropping down to the lobby, soon accompanied by the others. He initiates in a battle against the opposing group while the Sword of Damocles hovers above them. However, a fight does not ensure. Rather, Mikoto is asked to turn himself in peacefully, which he obliges.K Anime: Episode 3 Not long after, there is an incident where the city's network has been hijacked, which SCEPTER4 leader Reisi Munakata accuses him of being responsible for. Sometime after, while sleeping soundly, Mikoto receives another visit from Reisi. Reisi awakens him by slamming his head into the wall. Mikoto awakens and then receives a lecture about him abusing his power. Reisi tells him that he will be forced to kill him should he continue. Mikoto asks lazily what Reisi is saying, then is told that he should simply renounce his place as the Red King. Mikoto just states that Reisi isn't a fun person. When Reisi speaks to himself of how he can lock up the Red King forever, Mikoto speaks up, offering his own suggestion. He says that Reisi can monitor and restrict him at all times of the day and that would be enough. When his idea appears to be without option for his rival, Mikoto states his apologies that Reisi feels such a way, before going back to sleep. Powers & Abilities Red Aura: As a member of Homura, Mikoto has power over fire, imbibing itself in a red colored Aura. When exerted, the Aura has great offensive potential to allow Mikoto to attack his enemies. The Aura also provides defense, as it was able to protect Mikoto against the Aura attack of Reisi Munakata a member of SCEPTER4 and an incredibly powerful combatant. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kings Category:Homura